Problemas de Clanes
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Los lideres de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga se reunirán por la próxima unión de Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha. La tensión se puede cortar con las uñas de las manos, si aguantar las malas caras de Fugaku-to-san era difícil, era mucho peor soportarlo aun mas gruñón junto a un Hyuuga enojado. ¿Romance? ¿Humor? ¿Drama? One-shot ¿En que momento me convertí en tan buena escritora? Jajaja


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, no gano nada de dinerillo por ningún ladillo, amigirijillo pillo (?)

Hola, aquí yo reportándome con mi primer SasuHina –da saltitos de felicidad- Ademas mi primer fic del año ¡Yay!

Ok, no me quedo tan centrado en ellos, ya que narra la historia de sus padres pero en general todo sucede por la relación de estos dos.

Advertencias: Romance, Drama, ¿Humor? Casi al final, venga y enterese de los problemas entre estos dos clanes. (Hahaha me siento anunciando alguna clase de producto xD) Semi Au, se basa en Naruto Shippuden, la única diferencia Itachi nunca mato a nadie, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina, Minato, y creo que hasta el tercer Hokague siguen vivos, es decir, nada de mal en la pacifica Konoha, soy tan Hippy :').

Ojala que sea de su agrado :3

_**Problemas de Clanes**_

.

.

.

-Ita-chan, Sasu-chan, ya pueden bajar a cenar, los estamos esperando- exclamo la madre de los dos morenos

-Ya vamos, mamá- respondió desde dentro el mayor de los hermanos

-Estoy nervioso- confeso el menor, ambos vestían elegantes yukatas, el de Sasuke azul oscuro y el de Itachi negro

-Cálmate Sasuke, solo debes estar tranquilo- le recomendó su hermano

-Tu nunca has tenido una cena con suegros, ¿qué sabes del tema, Aniki?- replicó

-Se mucho mas de amor que tú, Sasu-chan

-Cállate- murmuró saliendo- Ita-chan- el mayor soltó una risita saliendo tras él

.

.

-Buenas tardes Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san- saludo la morena mayor traía un kimono lila que combinaba con sus ojos claros, la menor uno de un lila más opaco

-Bienvenidos, adelante- respondió amablemente la mujer Uchiha, que portaba un kimono azul oscuro en la espalda el símbolo Uchiha, el cabeza Uchiha estaba vestido como usualmente lo hace

-Gracias- las dos mujeres hicieron una reverencia el Hyuuga que las acompañaba se limitó a hacer ruidos, bastante concentrado estaba en mirar rudamente al Uchiha

.

.

La cena pasó en silencio, Hiashi y Fugaku se lanzaban miradas enojadas, Hanabi estaba nerviosa ante la presencia del guapísimo Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke y Hinata estaban hechos un manojo de nervios, y Mikoto…, Mikoto intentaba suavizar un poco la tensa situación.

-¿Esta rica la cena?

-Esta deliciosa- respondió al instante la morena

-Mikoto-san ha de ser una muy buena esposa y excelente madre- hablo el padre de las Hyuuga

-Eso no lo dudes- dijo cortante el padre de los morenos

-Recordemos a la fallecida Hirako-san, ella también debió ser una excelente madre y esposa- hablo con rapidez la morena

-Claro que si, Oka-san era una persona con la dulzura de Hinata-chan, verdaderamente Sasuke-san tiene mucha suerte- hablo la menor haciendo sonrojar a su hermana y de paso al Uchiha nombrado

-Concuerdo con Hanabi-chan, Sasuke ha tenido mucha suerte de encontrar a una persona como Hinata-san- dijo Itachi sin levantar la mirada.

-Y ¿qué clase de misiones tiene Sasuke?- pregunto Hiashi, cambiando un poco el tema

-Soy Anbu, el escolta personal de Hokague-sama junto a Sai- respondió Sasuke orgulloso

-Algo bastante peligroso, ¿has pensado en que en cualquier momento deberás morir para proteger a Hokague-sama?- pregunto dejando helada a la morena

-Lo siento pero mi hijo morirá tan fácil, creo que es lo bastante fuerte y esa es la razón por la cual es uno de los escoltas personales del Hokague- respondió con un tinte de ira el padre

-¿Estaría dispuesto su hijo a morir por mi hija?- ataco de nuevo

-Claro que sí, no lo dudaría ni un segundo, la protegería con mi alma- respondió el moreno- Aunque claro, velare porque nadie intente siquiera hacerle un mínimo daño- respondió con decisión dejando callado al Hyuuga el resto de la noche.

Los dos padres siguieron viéndose con ira y toda la "alegre velada" fue así.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- se despedían las dos Hyuuga, el mayor continuaba callado

-No fue nada, pueden regresar cuando quieran- al despedir a los Hyuuga la situación en la casa Uchiha continuaba tensa

-¿¡No puedes ser un poco más hospitalario el día que tu hijo lo necesita!?- exclamo Sasuke reclamándole a su padre

-Itachi llévatelo de aquí- pidió Fugaku tomando de su te, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-No, Itachi nada, deja de evadirme por una vez en tu vida

-Vamos Sasuke- insistió Itachi halándolo del brazo llevándoselo a su habitación

-¿Aun no lo puedes superar Fugaku?- intervino la mujer que momentos antes había escuchado la rabieta de Sasuke

-¿Superarlo? Ya está en el pasado- hablo con seriedad

-Si es así, demuéstralo- dijo enojada retirándose a donde se encontraban sus hijos

-Sabes que no puedo verlo a la cara- murmuro el moreno

.

.

.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Mikoto entrado a la habitación de su hijo menor, allí también estaba Itachi quien intentaba convencerlo de salir de debajo de las sábanas

-No quiero hablar con nadie, y menos contigo Itachi, lárgate

-Vamos Sasu-chan, no te pongas asi- insistió el moreno mayor

-Itachi, que te largues- murmuro de nuevo aún más enojado

-¿Oka-san, que hacemos?- pregunto el moreno a su progenitora

-Itachi, debemos contarle lo que sucedió

-¿Estas segura de eso?- pregunto dudando

-Si, después de todo sabíamos que si se enamoraba de Hinata-chan, tendríamos que contarle algún día- hablo dulcemente

-¿Contarme qué?- pregunto seriamente saliendo de las sabanas

-Lo que sucedió hace años entre el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Hyuuga- respondió Mikoto tomando un poco de seriedad

-¿Quieres que lo cuente yo, Oka-san?- Itachi sabía lo duro que había sido para su madre todo lo que vivió, y no quería que ella recordara una vez más todo eso, él lo contaría por ella, asi sería menor el dolor

-No Ita-chan, yo lo contare- el moreno se sorprendió pero le dio apoyo a su madre

-¿Podrían explicarme de que hablan?

-Claro que si Sasu-chan, ya te contaremos- respondió Mikoto mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire y lo dejaba salir con lentitud

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Entonces les parece bien si unificamos los clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga?- pregunto el señor feudal

-No entiendo el punto de unificar estos clanes- respondió el señor Fuka Uchiha, el padre de Fugaku

-El punto señor Uchiha es unificar los dos clanes de doujutsu más fuertes de Konoha, asi podríamos tener ninjas más eficientes- respondió el feudal

-Y para eso necesita los próximos cabezas de los clanes- dijo el líder Hyuuga

-Lo siento pero no se va a poder, ambos cabezas son hombres, es imposible- protesto el líder Uchiha

-Entonces tomaremos a un líder de uno de los dos clanes y a una mujer que antes estuviese de candidata para ser la esposa del líder del otro clan- soluciono el feudal después de pensarlo unos cuantos segundos

-En ese caso, creo que debería ser una mujer Uchiha la que deba cumplir esto

-¿Por qué debe ser Uchiha?- pregunto Fuka

-Porque Hirako Hyuuga, la mujer que estaba destinada a ser la esposa de Hiashi Hyuuga es un poco débil de salud, el niño podría nacer menos fuerte- explico Hashi Hyuuga, padre de los gemelos Hyuuga

-Entiendo, entonces Mikoto Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuuga están comprometidos para…

-Espere un segundo señor feudal- freno Fuka Uchiha- Mi hijo ya está comprometido con Mikoto Uchiha…

-Lo siento señor Uchiha, pero asi deben ser las cosas, rompa el compromiso, los padres de la muchacha entenderán y espero que usted también lo entienda

-No, señor feudal, ellos ya están comprometidos y…

-En ese caso, los Hyuuga también están comprometidos y el señor Hashi Hyuuga ya ha comprendido; él también romperá el compromiso de su hijo y de la señorita Hirako Hyuuga; ya sabe lo que debe hacer, solo debe romper el compromiso- El Uchiha inclino la cabeza enojado

-Entonces… el que calla otorga, señores, este compromiso es oficial- sentencio el señor Feudal

-El casamiento será realizado en dos semanas, en el templo de fuego, perteneciente al señor feudal y por tanto a la nación de fuego…- instruía un hombre de la mano derecha del feudal, los líderes de los clanes simplemente permanecían en silencio

.

.

.

El moreno caminaba con lentitud y un pequeñísimo bochorno en sus mejillas, junto a el una morena que no se encontraba mejor; más adelante iban una pelirroja y un rubio riendo a mas no poder y haciéndose bromas.

-Mikoto…- murmuro tomándola de la mano

-¿Si?

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? ¿No te sientes presionada?- pregunto desviando la mirada, sonrojado

-Claro que no Fugaku, yo- hizo una pausa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, algo que nunca he sentido por nadie…

-Algo que es difícil de explicar, pero es…- el moreno se intentaba explicar

-Es amor- finalizo la morena apretando el agarre en sus manos, ambos rostros estaban encendidos en rojo, Fugaku armándose de valor tomo la mano de la morena y la beso con suavidad, la morena se sonrojo aún más como si fuera posible

-Mikoto-san, Fuka Uchiha-san la solicita lo antes posible- interrumpió una voz bastante conocida para los dos -Hola Fugaku- saludo el menor, era uno de los muchachos que trabajaba junto al padre de Fugaku y junto al mismo Fugaku en las oficinas Uchiha- vamos Mikoto-san, Fuka-san está esperando por usted

-¿Que quiere mi padre con Mikoto?- pregunto Fugaku cruzándose de brazos

-Y yo que se- respondió el menor yéndose con la morena

-¿Qué sucedió con Mikoto-chan?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras que llegaba junto al rubio

-Mi padre la ha mandado a llamar, no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto- murmuro dejando a los otros dos confundidos

-¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo, Minato?

-No lo sé, pero supongo que Mikoto-chan me lo contara luego- respondió restándole un poco de importancia, pero seguía pesándole el ver tan serio, si, aún más de lo normal, al Uchiha

_**End of Flash Back**_

Gordas gotas de agua salina resbalaban de las perlas negras, la mujer no se podía controlar, su hijo mayor la abrazo, el menor continuaba en shock.

-Pero, eso que tiene que ver, estas casada con Oto-san, no con el Hyuuga, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después?

-Te lo contare luego Ototo-baka, deja que Oka-san se desahogue un poco, no sabes lo fuerte que debió haber sido para ella

-Tu tampoco lo sabes- acuso enojado, pero ver a su madre así, le partía el corazón- Oka-san, ya todo está bien, estas con Oto-san, y con nosotros, asi que todo está bien- intento consolar mientras la abrazaba también

-Lo se Sasu-chan, lo siento- se disculpó mientras se colocaba en pie y salía de la habitación; demasiadas emociones por una noche.

-¿Me contaras Itachi?-

-Está bien…

_**Flash Back**_

-La boda con mi hijo esta cancelada- dijo Fuka Uchiha al tener a la morena ya sentada frente a el

-¿Qué?- no pudo reprimir esa expresión tan vulgar- Discúlpeme, ¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decirme?

-El señor feudal ha salido con que debemos unificar los dos clanes de Doujutsu más poderoso, esos son el Hyuuga y el Uchiha

-Pero, ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo?- hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué no cualquier otro Uchiha?

-Porque era necesario el próximo al mando

-Pero… si ese sería Fugaku, no yo- intentaba pero esa otra opción también le destrozaba el alma

-Sí, pero como ambos próximos líderes son hombres, se necesitaba una mujer

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo y no la Hyuuga?- no se rendiría tan fácil

-Supuestamente es una mujer que sufre de salud, el niño podría nacer débil, asi que el feudal propuso que fuera la mujer Uchiha

-¿Por qué yo y no otra Uchiha?- quería librarse, para poder estar con la persona que su corazón amaba realmente

-Porque eras la prometida del siguiente cabeza del clan, eres una mujer fuerte Mikoto

-Yo… yo… _no quiero hacerlo_- quiso gritar, pero le fue imposible decirlo

-Sabes que te aprecio bastante, y no quería que esto sucediera, me opuse, pero el feudal me obligo…

-No se disculpe Fuka-san, entiendo…

-Me hubiese gustado ser tu suegro, que compartieras con mi hijo…

-Y lo va a hacer, padre, no pienso dejar ir a Mikoto, ella es mi prometida

-¡Fugaku!- se sorprendió de ver a su hijo irrumpiéndolo- Esta es una decisión ya tomada, no podemos hacer nada contra la decisión del feudal

-Me importa un rábano la decisión del feudal, esto no debe ser asi

-Fugaku entiéndelo, no hay nada más que hacer, el casamiento se realizara en dos semanas, en el palacio del feudal- dijo con tristeza- No hay nada que se pueda hacer

-Encontrare algo para hacer- dijo enojado el moreno mientras se iba; la morena lloraba en silencio

Las dos semanas se pasaron más rápido de lo conveniente, Mikoto y Fugaku se veían a escondidas, en los grandes pasillos de la casa Uchiha, donde las miradas no llegaban, ya que habían anbus por todas partes, vigilando a ambos prometidos, tanto al Hyuuga como a la Uchiha. Kushina ya estaba al tanto de la situación de su mejor amiga, Fugaku se lo había contado ya que la morena tenia restringida las salidas de la mansión Uchiha, ella tenía la misma postura de Fugaku, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como destruían la felicidad de Mikoto y de paso la de Fugaku; además la pelirroja tenía un dato extra, el Hyuuga tampoco se quería separar de su prometida, esa era una gran ventaja.

-Ya ha llegado el día, mi niña- le dijo amablemente la mujer que debía despertarla y arreglarla, ella sabía el dolor que le causaba a la morena, ya que ella iba a ser la encargada de arreglarla para el casamiento con Fugaku; la morena en respuesta simplemente se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño.

-Mírate, has quedado muy bonita, asi que sonríe un poco, mi niña- le decía con dulzura la mujer después de colocarle un kimono blanco, y sobre este un kimono rojo, como dice la tradición, con el símbolo Uchiha detrás, ambos, sus mejillas pintadas de rosa, sus labios ligeramente rojos, su mirada perdida, ninguna expresión en su rostro; la anciana mujer prefirió dejar asi y salir, ya casi era hora.

-El día de hoy, la unión entre estas dos personas, no solo significa el amor y respeto que se tienen, también simboliza la unión de dos grandes fuerzas por el bien de esta aldea, estas valientes personas…- el hombre continuaba hablando y ninguno de los dos prometidos parecía poder soportarlo más, Mikoto, quien solo llevaba el kimono blanco, parecía que se rompería a llorar, mientras que Hiashi trataba de guardar compostura, pero una venita traicionera se mostraba en su frente; llegaba la hora del tercer Sake, para dar finalizada la unión.

El rayo amarillo de Konoha hizo aparición, haciendo que el sake se regara antes de que pudiera tocar la boca de alguno de los dos; la habanera sangrienta golpeo un par de personas que quisieron detenerlos, de la nada apareció el gemelo del Hyuuga lanzando bombas de humo, y los anteriores prometidos, es decir Hirako y Fugaku, tomaron a los otros dos que estaban aturdidos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, sacándolos de allí

-¡No se queden ahí! ¡Capturen a esos vándalos!- exclamo el Feudal al ver que la boda estaba siendo destruida

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntaba Kushina corriendo por los grandes pasillos del palacio del feudal

-No lo sé- respondió Hirako corriendo lo más que podía, intentaba respirar lo más normalmente, no debía cansar su cuerpo aun

-Nos perseguirán hasta la mansión Uchiha o Hyuuga, ¡no planeamos un escondite!- exclamo Fugaku corriendo de la mano con Mikoto

-¿Planeaban simplemente llegar por nosotros y problema arreglado?- exclamo el Hyuuga mientras alzaba en sus brazos a Hirako

-¡No teníamos tanto tiempo como para planear todos los detalles!- exclamo Kushina enojada, lo golpearía, pero podría hacerlo caer y de paso herir a la muchacha, y bueno, ella no quería herirla, Hirako le caía bastante bien, era muy valiente

-¡Los tenemos!- exclamo un ninja del lado del Feudal atajándoles el paso- ¡No seguirán más!- Kushina, Minato y Hizashi empezaron a atacar protegiendo a los demás; pero más y más ninjas empezaron a llegar, eran demasiados para incluso los siete

-Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer- murmuro uno de ellos terminando de atar a Kushina quien fue la que más pelea dio

_**End of Flash Back**_

-¿Por qué te detienes Aniki?

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero parece que alguien más quiere continuar contando la historia, la puerta se abrió con lentitud mostrando la silueta del padre de ambos morenos.

-Oto-san- murmuro sorprendido el moreno menor

-Lo que sucedió ese día, fue algo muy valiente de, no solo mi parte, sino de parte de la madre de Hinata, ella quien era una mujer no muy fuerte en la pelea, dio todo de si para traer a su prometido de vuelta.

_**Flash Back**_

-Ustedes, ¿¡cómo se atreven a hacer una cosa asi!?- exclamaba enojado el Feudal, la morena Hyuuga se colocó de pie, con su mirada oculta

-Lo he hecho porque mi amor por Hiashi es superior a todas las pruebas que el destino quiera colocar frente a mí, he sido egoísta, ya que sé que mi salud está en riesgo, pero, quiero estar junto a Hiashi, y nada va a impedírmelo- sentencio con su mirada en alto, un hombre intento darle una cachetada por la interrupción, pero esa cachetada nunca llego, fue detenida por la mano del castaño

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella- dijo Fugaku colocándose en pie- He hecho esto porque amo a Mikoto, y no pienso dejar que se la lleven con otra persona que ella no ame, porque, por muy egocéntrico que suene, sé que Mikoto me ama, y yo la amo a ella

-Awwn- murmuro Kushina por lo bajo, la mirada del feudal se posó sobre los tres sobrantes- Nosotros lo hicimos porque somos amigos, y hermano, incondicionales´ ttebane!- exclamo feliz

-Señor feudal, creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer contra el fuerte espíritu y la voluntad de fuego que crece en los corazones de estos jóvenes, creo que es mejor que los deje casarse con quienes ellos decidan

-Pero, y ¿qué sucederá con el nuevo doujutsu?- pregunto

-Ya vera que algún día miembros de estos clanes podrían enamorarse, y casarse sin ser obligados a nada- dijo muy confiado el tercer Hokague- Ahora desátenlos para que puedan ir a casa a descansar- ordeno dándole fin a todo eso

_**End of Flash Back**_

-Después de eso le jure a Hiashi que ninguna de mis hijas se casaría jamás con alguno de sus hijos- murmuro el moreno

-Pues, estas cumpliendo padre, será tu hijo el que se case con una de sus hijas- respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa

-¿Ahora comprendes el dolor y la tensión de nuestros padres?- pregunto Itachi

-Lo comprendo, pero creo que eso es algo que ya debería quedar en el pasado, ¿Cómo conociste tú la historia Aniki?

-Alguna vez conocí a una chica del clan Hyuuga…- el padre de ambos morenos se fue bufando- era hermosa y de buen corazón

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no seguiste con ella?- pregunto dudoso

-Murió en una misión- respondió un tanto lúgubre el Uchiha

-Lo lamento- murmuro Sasuke

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, más bien ve a ver a Hinata, seguro que quiere alguna explicación del extraño comportamiento de nuestros padres

-Es cierto, ¡nos vemos Aniki!- exclamo mientras salía corriendo de la casa

.

.

.

La morena intentaba descansar sobre su cama, pero ¿Qué había sucedido en la cena? No lo sabía. Unas piedrecitas empezaron a golpear su ventana, se levantó a ver que era y se sorprendió al ver al Uchiha allí abajo.

-Hinata, hasta que por fin te asomas a tu ventana- dijo en plan romántico el Uchiha

-Sasuke, no esperaba esta visita tan encantadora- respondió la chica siguiéndole el juego

-Suelta tu cabello para que pueda subir a tu ventana

-Esto ya se salió del contexto- dijo entre risas la morena, Sasuke subió de un salto a la habitación de esta, tomando asiento en el piso

-Hinata ¿notaste algo extraño en la cena hoy?

-¿Qué si note algo? ¿Aparte de que nuestros padres se odiaban? No creo que nada de interés- dijo intentando ahogar una carcajada pero esta se salió y el moreno rio levemente con ella

-Parece que te diste cuenta- murmuro Sasuke, la morena lo miro incrédulamente, ¿Qué tan estúpida la creía?

-Hay que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta de la tensión Sasu-chan- dijo un poco enojada

-Ya, ya, perdona, ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia del porqué de tanta tensión?

-Obviamente- respondió la Hyuuga con interés

.

.

.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- pregunto Fugaku a su hijo mayor

-Salió a ver a Hinata- respondió este dibujando una pequeñísima sonrisa

-Jóvenes- murmuro Fugaku

-Deberías estar feliz Fugaku- murmuro su esposa con una sonrisa

-Ya lo sé, pero me sigue inquietando ese bastardo de Hiashi- dijo enojado

-Ya cálmate- le dijo su mujer aun sonriendo- Ellos se aman, eso es lo que importa ¿no?

-Si- respondió rendido

.

.

.

-¿Les habrá dado una virosis?- se preguntaba Naruto subiendo las escaleras a la habitación de sus padres con dos tés calientes

-¡Achu!

-¿Qué rayos sucede' ttebane? ¡Hace un rato estaba muy bien!- exclamaba la mujer y varios estornudos se le acumulaban

-No lo sé, pero yo tampoco me siento enfermo- dijo su rubio esposo

-Ya, ya, esto seguro que les hace bien- dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación

-Pero ¡Achu!, no podemos dejar de estornudar, ¡Achu!- protesto el rubio mayor

.

.

.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió- finalizo Sasuke

-Increíble, nunca pensé que algo asi hubiera sucedido entre nuestros clanes- murmuraba la morena sorprendida- ¿Crees que nuestros padres estén enojados por la unión?

-No creo que sea la unión lo que les moleste, si no el hecho de lo que sucedió en el pasado, Oto-san me dijo que le había prometido a tu padre que nunca dejaría que una de sus hijas se comprometiera con uno de sus hijos

-Pero todo fue al contrario- dijo entre risas la morena

-Exacto- dijo con una sonrisa el moreno

-¿Serias capaz de hacer algo asi por mí?

-¿Algo asi cómo?

-Ya sabes pelear por mí…

-Estaré siempre dispuesto

-Luchar por tus propios sentimientos

-Mis sentimientos… creo que se describen más por el amor que estoy sintiendo por ti- murmuro y el tono de voz iba bajando cada vez más, rubores cubrían las mejillas de ambos

-¿Serias capaz de decirle al mundo, textualmente, que me amas?- hizo una pausa- Yo siempre he estado dispuesta a gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo Sasuke- murmuro la morena acercándose a el

-Sería capaz de eso, y mucho más- murmuro el moreno cuando estaban juntos

-Seguro- ella sabía lo frio que llegaba a ser el Uchiha frente al mundo, con ella era diferente, con ella siempre había sido dulce

-¿Por qué dudarlo?

-No estoy dudando, solo quiero estar segura- dijo mientras le daba un beso

-Nos casaremos Hinata, le guste a quien le guste y también a quien no le guste- murmuro Sasuke en su oído

-¿Y si no me gusta a mí?

-Sería la mentira más grande que dirías jamás- respondió Sasuke acariciando con lentitud sus mejillas

-Vaya, parece que has pasado la prueba- murmuro en su oído abrazándolo- Te amo Sasuke- murmuro y sus mejillas se encendieron automáticamente

-Sabes que yo también te amo- murmuro abrazándola

-¿¡Qué haces en la habitación de mi hija!?- exclamo Hiashi Hyuuga abriendo la puerta

-Yo- Yo… lo siento señor, solo estaba hablando con ella- la posición en la que estaban sugería que estaban haciendo otras cosas- ¡Se lo juro Hiashi-san!

-Hinata, ¿Por qué no atiendes a tu visita en la sala con un té? ¿No te parece buena idea?- debía sacar a ese intruso de la habitación de su hija, podían estar muy enamorados y todo lo que quieran, pero nada de esa clase de cosas pervertidas antes del matrimonio, y mucho menos en su casa

-Haii- respondió la pelinegra mientras se iba con rapidez a la cocina

-Te voy a dejar una cosa clara Uchiha, puedes estar muy enamorado de mi hija y todo, pero ella es una muchacha pura, asi que no permitiré que hagas cosas impuras con ella, al menos hasta después del matrimonio, asi que frena un poco tus hormonas- murmuraba con odio el castaño mientras que el moreno se volvía chiquito ante esa presencia tan amenazadora

-Se lo juro Hiashi-san, no planeo hacer nada impuro con su hija, y siempre la amare y la respetare, como ella se merece- murmuro un tanto sonrojado; esa fue la única cosa que necesito Hiashi para sorprenderse, ese sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas del Uchiha lo confirmaban, estaba tan enamorado como él de Hirako

-Está bien, pero ya estas advertido- dijo mientras se retiraba a su habitación; el moreno suspiro, no quería una experiencia asi de aterradora jamás

-Sasuke ¿Por qué demoras? ¡Ya está el té!- anunciaba la morena desde la cocina y el moreno corrió para no hacerla esperar

_**¿Sore wa? **_¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Sigo haciendo mis historias o me dedico a otra cosa? xD

Espero sus bonitos comentarios en un Review :3

Besos y abrazos psicológicos de gato, si, si, imagínense un gato mandando besos y abrazos :3


End file.
